Taffyta Muttonfudge
'Taffyta Muttonfudge '''is a racer from the game Sugar Rush, and the secondary antagonist in ''Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Her theme is strawberry hard candy, and her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track, Sweet Ride. Official Bio Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush’s reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Appearance Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green brim and her collar is also green. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she is second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split and is where Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a chocolate puddle. She is later chased off by Ralph along with the other racers. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by telling Candlehead to light up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. Later, when Vanellope is revealed to be princess and Taffyta's memory is restored, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. In the postfilm tie-in book, One Sweet Race, Taffyta is still shown to be rather cocky, teasing towards those who don't race as well as her. This could imply she is simply programmed to be arrogant. Memorable Quotes * "Stay sweet!" (Taffyta's Catchphrase) * "There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on." * (To Vanellope) "Oh Vanellope, it's so... YOU, but you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." * "Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." * "The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" * "Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) * "You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." * (To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta pushes her into a chocolate mud puddle. * "The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" * "I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen! * "Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" * "We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" * "We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her * "I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" * "What do those buttons do?" (One Sweet Race) * "Maybe next time Rancis! But probably never." (One Sweet Race) Trivia * Taffyta's original name was spelled as Taffata Muttonfudge. * Her plush is strawberry scented. * Taffyta is sometimes thought to be the tertiary antagonist of the first film, however, others say she is fourth. * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. * She is also the only racer to wear gloves besides King Candy. * Although her name references taffy, her theme revolves around a different kind of candy altogether. *Her fans are anthropomorphic discs of hard candy with heart-shaped faces and white bodies. * Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in the production art. It also appears to be shorter in the movie. * She is rarely seen without her lollipop in her mouth or her hand. There are only a few scenes where she does not have it, such as when she dismantles the Likkity Split, in the random Roster Race and when Vanellope jokes about an execution. She is even sucking it when she drives her kart into position at the starting line. * Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup. When crying about being executed, mascara runs down her face. * In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. * Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcake's. This may imply the inspiration of Taffyta's design. * The doll also seems to say some additional quotes, besides the ones from the movie. * Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers to have voice actors. * Her personality in the movie is very similar to Pacifica's from Gravity Falls, being a bully to someone else and is the leader of a group of other kids. *"Taffyta" is actually a portmenteau of "Tabitha" and "taffy". *Taffyta, alongside the other [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_Racers Sugar Rush Racers], could be considered the second (bunch of) characters that redeems after a restorage, after Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little, if the last one was bad since the beginning of the story while the first ones were bad because a previous restorage, in this case, made by King Candy. *During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. *Though her role in the film is relatively small, Taffyta is one of the most heavily marketed characters from the film. *The dress she wears seems to be made out of pink taffy. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Taffyta and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *Her catchphrase is, "Stay Sweet!" *Taffyta's name is written in curly pink script on her supporter's stand. *She is the only racer that wears lots of mascara. *In the movie and some promotional pictures, she has tan coloured skin, but in the main promotional art, she has fair skin. *When she cried about Vanellope's execution joke, her mascara runs down her face, but after she lands in the red velvet cake, you can see that her mascara doesn't run down her face while she's crying. *Taffyta's kart has a similar engine noise as the Leone Sentinel car from the game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Taffyta's swedish name is: Tryffelina Kolatröm/From "Tryffel" (truffle) and 'Kola" (caramel). *Taffyta's finnish name is: Toffiina Tahmanen/From "toffee" that means the same thing and "tahmanen" (sticky substances). *Taffyta's Hungarian name: "Töltött Makaronka"/ From "töltött" (stuffed) and "Makaron" (macaron) Gallery For images of Taffyta Muttonfudge, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Secondary Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Wreck-It Ralph